An Hour and a Half in Heaven (Ianthony)
by Pikatree
Summary: Ian and Anthony played a game of Spin the Bottle in a summer party. They are now in a closet. It's Anthony's chance to show himself to Ian, through a little fun. Ian goes along with the 'plan'; what do you possibly plan on doing in there?


**Caution/Note: **if you don't like gay sex scenes, Ianthony, or Smosh, you may not want to read this. Also I'm new to smut writing smut so criticism could help. The story in general might be extremely long so if you actually read the whole thing, I applaud you!

**Narration:**

Okay, so it was the last Spin the Bottle game spin. In this game, the spinner had to spin a bottle to someone and either kiss, strip, and more for them. Once they do so, they had to sit at another table. The last 2 people who didn't get picked had to spend an hour and a half in the closet (Like 7 minutes in Heaven, but there's just more time added), and get a chance to do whatever they want with the other. Now, guess who were the last two who didn't spin and didn't get picked by a bottle?

Oh, and as you read this, you may want to imagine a 2010/2011 looking version of Ian, but think of modern-day Anthony.

**Ian Hecox POV:**

It was Anthony, Kristine, Lilly, and I. I was pumped, hoping that I could spin a bottle in hope to kiss Lilly and Kristine. (I needed some other female to kiss other than Melanie eventually you know.) Lilly decided to spin. The bottle spun in fast motion, and everyone had their eyes pierced at the top of the bottle. Well, everyone except Anthony, who seemed to have his eyes pierced at me while his head was faced toward the bottle. Once the bottle had landed, it spun at Kristine. I was in utter disappointment, and Anthony had a smile in his face. _I'm guessing Anthony is more of a girl on girl action guy._ I assumed, not surprising though.

Kristine decided to strip off her buttoned up plaid shirt while Lilly grinded on her legs. The action wasn't too bad, but you could clearly see that they weren't professionals. They ended their little dance with a kiss to Anthony's lips and a kiss to my cheeks. Once they had sat down at the table right across from this one, Anthony had looked at me while everyone else in that table looked at us. It was very uncomfortable, since I wasn't hoping to be paired with Anthony in the closet. Anthony had this light smile though, and that blush he always has, but much more redder than usual.

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

Ian and I walked to the black door closet. In the inside, my heart was beating and felt as if I was going to explode. Ever since I broke up with Kalel for obvious reasons, I wanted to indulge myself into Ian, and show him who deserves him more than any woman would, even Melanie. My hormones are raging, though in reality, I'm as calm as ever. "Are you coming in or what Anthony?" Ian told me, already inside the closet. I was stunned a bit, responding with, "Oh, right." and went inside. Ian closed the door once I came in, and I locked the door.

There was a chair and a long couch, also a stripper pole at the center of the room. It was a dark room, but because the few lamps at the side of the room, you could clearly see the walls and floor were white. "Heh, I guess the reason everything is white is because of the cum that comes out" Ian told me. I gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, right".

Ian and I sit on the sides of the couch. We weren't close at all. I do take the opportunity of moving close to him, and Ian leans back. I take the first move. I lay my back on the couch as well, and put my right hand on his shoulder. He was wearing an old buttoned up short sleeved shirt was in merchandise that imprinted "Periods Suck, Commas Rule!" He had shorts too, and it made me excited. I was easily able to kiss his cheek, and I even licked his ear a bit. Ian hasn't moved at all.

**Ian Hecox POV:**

_What on Earth do I react with?_ I thought. I literally think Anthony is insane. He is still licking my ear now, and I'm just sitting here, facing the closet door. I am literally embarrassed, since all moves I could possibly do could—he turns my head. "Ian, what's wrong?" Anthony told me sympathetically. His hand was under my chin, and his other one was on my lap. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how crazy it is that my freaking best friend is slobbering my face. No big deal." And just after that response, I felt like the worst friend in the universe, but it had to be said. Then Anthony gave a sigh.

"Listen Ian. We were given this chance to be in this room, so let's do what we usually can't do for once, eh?" I feel so awkward. Like, why does Anthony want to do anything like this is beyond me. I gave it a chance anyway. "Fine." I tell Anthony. "Yes! Now come here and kiss me, haha!" and I hold his mouth before he even comes close. "Um, no." "Um, what?" "Since I don't really want to be here, I don't want to do anything that involves me doing anything with you." "You're joking." Anthony has his hands completely off of me now. "Yeah, I am." "Then what do you plan on us doing here then?" "Hm, well let's see."

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

My emotions are a mix of anger, disappointment, and punishment; personally, I also think I'm overreacting a bit. My hormones haven't settled down one bit. I'm actually in the mood to rape Ian. Actually, seeing him in bondage, and listening to the words, "No!" and "Anthony!" and "uughh", and hearing him scream or cry would satisfy me just as much as having sex with him offering himself. The sad truth is, is how I'm obviously too good of a friend to do such a thing.

"How about I strip tease? Like I did in that one episode of Smosh as one of those girls in Harry Potter. It'll be fun." Ian told me as I was tapping the couch with my fingers. I look at him bring the one chair over, he told me to sit on it. I do. I'm actually excited to see what he plans on doing, hopefully to calm myself before I go all cannibal-like. I wish I could settle down. I do once he starts teasing me from this act; well, at least the rape side of me does. Now I'm just laughing and enjoying his act.

Ian at the moment is grinding along this long, silver pole. He is practically humping it now as he slowly goes up and down the pole. Now he stops, and goes all the way to the bottom of the pole and now starts twerking it. I'm literally dying now, since those shorts and that shirt totally fit this act. Actually, those shorts look like panties. I've literally just witness Ian's penis come out by accident, but it didn't come out again. _Is Ian not wearing underwear?_ I wonder. But I could care less, once Ian came up to me. He's taking off his shirt, slowly. I give him a show of arousal through my lip biting. My day is being made, baby!

**Ian Hecox POV:**

Somehow I came from not wanting to do this to practically getting up to this point. It's actually more fun than sexual to me, but it doesn't seem like this from Anthony's perspective. He actually looks like that one day I caught him masturbating; this is disturbing. But no matter, I won't stop, I just got to the last button. I take off my shirt completely and surround Anthony's back head with it. I literally am so close to him now, I'm actually over his lap. Then...Anthony takes his hands, and practically forces me to sit on him.

"Hah, oh Anthony. I think I went far enough. I'll get off now." And I proceed to stand up. And Anthony, is basically compelling me down. "Hahaha, no." Anthony said. I tried stand up again, but Anthony is actually stronger than me for once. Anthony takes me by the ear, while I put my hands over his shoulders. "Please grind over me Ian. You've made me horny already, don't stop." And I'm in total befuddlement. It's as if I don't, and really don't want to do this, but I've got him horny, and the way he told me that in my ear has me in my hottest condition right now, too.

Anthony is doing his lip bite once again, giving me a cutesy facial expression. His eyes are gleaming at mine, and somehow our noses have touched. This has me humping Anthony slightly fast now. Anthony and I are both wearing shorts, his slightly longer than mine though, since this is a summer beach party. Through his shorts, I feel a bulge. Now it's hitting my cock. I am humping even faster now. Suddenly, our breath had sped up. "Ughhohhh Ian. Goodnessss!" Anthony muttered panting a bit. He's grabbing my ass now, I'm breathing keenly. I'm hoping anyone outside this door can't hear us.

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

I lean in for a kiss from Ian. We only pecked the kiss though, since I'm not in the mood to kiss now, but for I'm in the mood to swallow some delicious milk from his penis. "Ian, stand up and sit on the couch, please." and Ian delightly did as told. I smack his butt before he sat down, and Ian is now slightly blushing. This makes me happy, since I don't see him blush often.

I bend my knees in front of him. "Oh, you're going to perform a lap dance now, too? May as well take off your blue jacket though." Ian said, thinking I'd do such a thing at a chance like this. I actually spread his legs wide, and he's just looking down. I'm pretty sure he knows _exactly_ what I'm actually going to do. I pull Ian closer to me, and kiss him from his stomach to his neck. I tell him, "No, I'll actually be performing something much better." Ian had leaned into another kiss. It ended up longer than intended. While we kissed passionately, he took off his sandals. His tongue couldn't stop moving, and mine had slowed down. I let go from the action. Our foreheads had touched, and we both looked down. My hand was now over his shorts, right where the head of his penis was.

I bend down once again, but now I'm on my knees. I slowly take Ian's shorts off. And there it is. Longer than I expected actually, 6 inches long probably? But size wasn't even what mattered, it was massive in thickness. I loved it. And it looked so good, good enough to take in. "Wait wait wait Anthony." Ian said nervously. "Ian, don't even worry, we all would worry about this. " "Well I mean… but I have Melanie and I said I wasn't going to do anything interactive with you like this…" and I just look at Ian. I can tell he was frightened, but not at this, at this glare I had at him. "But you would've done it if it were a girl like those girls at the table eh?" "Well, but they are girls…" "Fine. Think of me as a girl. Call me Antoinette or something. It's too late to stop anyway"

I feel ridiculous calling myself Antoinette. Especially since that's the name of another Smosh character. But whatever, I'm craving. Now Ian looks down at the couch, guilty as ever. "You know, I'll just call you Anthony."

**Ian Hecox POV: **

Is it bad that I regret thinking about Melanie? I'm with Anthony at the moment. She'll never find out. "Mm, I like it when you call me Anthony, Ian." Anthony said mischievously. He's grabbing my dick now. I'm not sure how to explain this fantastic feeling. Imagine being massaged around the most agitated part of your body right now. It's like that, but much messier and ecstatic rising. Anthony has being jesturing this sexual organ of mine. I feel completely frozen on my stomach and my back; my legs are pretty shaky too. Anthony is admiring my pleasure, I suddenly feel completely hardened and aroused.

"Aaaauuhh…" I groan. Anthony hit one of my sensitive parts of my penis at a good time. He's rubbing that part, very tenderly. "Aha, I found it." Anthony squealed lightly. Anthony stops rubbing my penis, and just places it in front of his lips. He breathes over the head, and it somehow drives my body crazy. "Ooh!" I moan. "Mm, you like my breath Ian?" "Mhm" "Then you'll surely enjoy my kisses." Anthony winks at me. He kisses the head. He kisses it a few more times and savors it among his lips. And he kisses the tip with his mouth a bit wider. Now he just took the whole head in his mouth with his tongue licking wildly.

Licking… licking… and taking all the pre-cum and head of the penis whole while jerking my dick. Anthony is now starts going lower, under the head. Anthony's tongue is basically guiding his mouth down my staff. And he hit the center of my stick, the precise spot to make me yell just a bit. Anthony just keeps bopping his head, up and down he goes. Taking all the sticky liquid I haven't released in a while either… my body has been taken control of.

My hands have my grabbing his hair this whole long run. He finally had taken my whole penis in, a deep throat. I practically forced him to my balls when pulling his hair down. His saliva and my mountain dew had created a created such a lubrication. Anthony hasn't even talked; he's been moaning and sucking this whole time. It was all "Mmmmm" from him and "Uooghhh" from me. Then, Anthony stopped bopping and started sucking my testicles while having his fingers around my staf,f pressing his thumb against the perfect spot; I let out a really load moan. "Oooiugghhh Anth- uugh." Is kind of what it sounded like. Anthony stopped sucking once again, too. He felt a light twitch in my penis when rubbing, he knew what I was about to do.

Anthony stood up and bent his body to my ear, "Ian. I don't want you to cum in my mouth… cum in my body." He whispered.

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

I look at Ian. I am dead serious about this. I kiss Ian, to let him taste what his vanilla fountain tasted like. Ian didn't seem to want to stop, he must enjoy kissing; but my penis kept saying, "Okay enough" so I stopped and stood straight up. Then Ian looked concern; he had his serious thinking face on, and then smirked. He stands up as well, and looks down to the floor. Slow, he laid down on it, and had the cutest, sexiest smirk I haven't seen him done in such a long time. He takes out his hand, and told me to come to him. I grab his hand and kneel down once he spread his legs, and now I'm in a dog position, over him… facing him.

If you didn't remember, I still had my shorts on; made from soft cotton material, while Ian was completely bare. My shorts are grinding his cock. Ian is humping me, and has his legs over my back. He placed his hands over my neck, and dropped my head for a kiss. I still had some of that flavor of himself he enjoyed, causing his kisses to be fervent. Our tongues have been collapsing and rolling inside our mouths. "Ian, my mouth is becoming tired" I murmured. However Ian didn't use that as an excuse to stopped, and starting sucking on my tongue. I felt that my tongue was being penalized, but it was just too pleasurable to bear.

I just realized something. My entire body, except my back in which I still had my jacket on, was naked now. As we were kissing, Ian used his feet to pull down my shorts. I noticed this once he slapped my ass and let go of my tongue. Ian pushed me off of him, and he was now above me. He gave this hot, creepy face that gave me the chills. Ian hadn't said anything, but starting gliding his hand from my penis, down to my balls. And then he hit 'a' hole. _Goodness, thank gosh I took a deep shower before I came here._ I thought, or this would be awkward.

**Ian Hecox POV:**

It's obvious now. Anthony Padilla is a horny man, but a virgin when it comes to men. So am I, but luckily I've watched enough gay porn when I was bored and alone at home to know how to deal with situations like this. I slowly guide a finger in his hole, and then put it all in. "Uh-ooh? Oh goodness Iaan." was his response. I gave no words but a sigh, since I had to do this silently to be comfortable. I tugged my finger out and in, out and in, then all the way in and gave random finger gestures inside. Anthony couldn't stop moaning; I could hear slight pain in his voice now though, so I slowed down.

I take my finger completely out, and start rubbing his staff. I ask, "Are you ready for two or three fingers?", and Anthony says, "Oh yes, but please be gentle~". Once I heard yes, I inserted another finger. I was shaking my fingers like a vibrator, totally forgetting about being "gentle". Anthony seemed pleased with my roughness. Afterwards, I inserted my third finger, and started twisting them like crazy. Each finger I put in gave Anthony a louder breath and a rougher intake. Then I put four, and Anthony groaned, "Iiian... Oh my f^cking goodness, oh~"

I perked my body, the sound he made saying that turned me on. "Mm, looks like someone's ready for the massive one." I hinted at Anthony, and started nibbling his inner thighs "Pleeease Ian~" he hummed. I go to Anthony's face and start kissing him. What I wanted to do was keep him patient while I lubed up my penis with a handjob, and we were significantly enjoying our saliva. My penis is now ready, and near the entrance of Anthony. He was breathing intensely, so was I.

I use both of my hands to help stretch Anthony hole a little while looking at him; our noses were touching. I very cautiously enter the man, but Anthony was totally impatient. "I can't take it anymore!" Anthony yelled.. He pushes him and me up, grabbing my ass, and forcefully heaves myself into him. I hit a wall inside him. My entire penis was inside him, and it looked like Anthony just fainted once he did that. (but of course, I could still see him up and alive) Doing that made Anthony yell so loud, and I couldn't resist myself from pounding my penis into him again and again.

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

I quickly take Ian's hands. Oh my gosh, I'm in Heaven right now. And talking about Heaven, Ian and I only have 20 more minutes to be in here. But that's not even my concern. Ian is pushing me to my limit. And literally, I'm hitting the couch with my head; Ian keeps coursing into my ass. He's basically chafing me while pleasuring me and giving me his water fountain. I use one of my hands to massage my dick while using my other to hold Ian's hand. "Oh my gosh faster Ian… faster, faster, faster!" I yell desperately. He does so, and my legs are now wrapping around his waist. I start sucking his fingers that I am holding. This is so breath taking, I feel that I can't even breath because I'm breathing so much.

"Haaarderr oh my freaking—Ugh oh IIan-", I feel like I'm soon reaching my limit. Ian falls on my shoulder, but still inside, thrusting faster than EVER. He grabs my torso and brings my body down once he felt his penis quiver. He just hit my 'G'-spot too, and I'm literally dying. I moan constantly and clamorously, biting my lips and lifting my back. I can now hear Ian's breath being taken away. All I hear are, "Mmnnns", "Ohhhhs", "Uhuh, uhnohs", and "Ahahaahhs". The sound drives me crazy, and now I'm literally pushes myself to feel his penis. "Ian, cum in me!" I command Ian. And then Ian yells, "I.. I Oh my gosh I think I'm cu-!"

Suddenly, I feel this splatter inside. Hot and gooey. Some even came out on my stomach. "Oh f^ck. Anthony aaaaaahhn... I came. Uhnn..." "MMmf ooh, come here baby" I ask. He comes to give me light kisses. "Mm, Anthony, I'm thirsty now." Ian said, winking with a simper. He slowly comes out of me, and comes out seeing a cream pie, that I can even feel coming out.

Ian sits in the floor, in front of my open wide legs. He tells me to sit on his lap, and of course I do so. Through his dark blue eyes and that light that's hitting his lips, I can tell he's ready for glue. Ian grips my penis from the bottom. "Sorry if I end out bad, I'm new at this" as if that wasn't a surprised. "I'll guide you when I'm not feeling it, Ian". Ian nods, and starts gliding his hand up and down my cane slowly and quickly. I'm breathing lightly, caressing his leg. And then, he uses his long tongue to lick my dick from the ball sack all the way to the head. I moaned, "Mmmm" silently. Ian then went straight to surrounding the whole head, licking absurdly.

**Ian Hecox POV_:_**

_I bet he's thinking for someone who isn't a pro really is good at sucking_. Or at least I hope he did. I felt these small veins down his moist dick with my hand, and now with my tongue. I plunge my head all the way down. I can't even fit his entire penis in my mouth though, since it's like freaking 7 inches! When I try though, I'm gagging; and now I choked. Anthony literally pushed my head all the way down with his hands. Anthony wailed, "I-I-I-eeeean. Ohmyf^cking, ough" After that, I totally released my mouth from the penis. I suddenly feel a paste.

It tastes like what a well-made, home-made pancake tastes like. Really, really good. You can't even dare spit it out. Despite the pain my throat just went through, I go down Anthony's penis with my tongue. Doing what he did earlier to me, I bopped my head in fast speed. His cum wouldn't stop spewing out! Anthony couldn't stop yelling. I couldn't stop moaning and drinking this sweet, sweet milk. I commit my last deep throat, and once I released my mouth again, my face is covered with cum.

I took one more sip from Anthony's organ. I didn't swallow it, but saved it into my mouth. I pushed Anthony off my lap, and came to his face. Anthony looked exhausted but told me, "I still have energy, bring it in". He opened his mouth, knowing I would share some of his cum with him. I dropped the 'batch' into Anthony, and started kissing him again. We basically passed the flow to each other, however Anthony accidentally swallowed it. It was okay though, I think I had enough.

**Anthony Padilla POV:**

Was this not a gift from God? I'm dying with Ian on top of me. I think I turned him completely gay, or at least bi-sexual. His lips touch mine perfectly, and his cum and mine taste perfect. His tongue hasn't stopped moving, and mine hasn't either. Our mouths energy-filled, our bodies plain tired. We've been humping and kissing. Our bodies are just too sticky, I don't want to move. I place my hands on his neck, and start kissing broodingly and sweetly. I put my legs over Ian, feeling his hands on my chest over my nipples. And now we're just pecking lips. And then we stopped kissing."Good night Anthony, I'm beat" Ian tells me, laying his head on my chest. I was about to fall into sleep too, but then I realized...

"Ian, we can't though, this isn't even our room, get up!" "Ugh oh yeah, right." And he slowly stands up, as well as I. Ian straightens up as he puts he buttoned his shirt on and put on his shorts. I zip up my jacket while putting my shorts back on, too. Ian looks at me, and I look at him with a small smile, but he looks sad… well disappointed. "Ian, what's wrong now?" I had to ask him. "Oh nothing really, I just feel slightly awkward…" I kind of understand what he means because of two things: having sex with me and having a girlfriend he already has had sex with… most likely. I decide to hug Ian, even though I personally don't feel sex is a huge deal. I guess it is to him?

"At least I'll know you'll get over this. No need to feel awkward Ian." "Heh, I'm also tired." And I smile. I feel him hugging me back. "Man, I love you Ian…" "Wait, what?" And the door of the closet bursts open. It's Lilly. "Oh wow, hugging. That's unexpected." And Ian was befuddled enough to push away from me. "Oh don't worry Ian, it's not like you guys wasted an hour and thirty minutes having sex when another couple could have." I'm just looking at Lilly, she looks agitated and I'm slightly annoyed, since she just randomly interrupted us and said that. "Guys, just get out of here."

**Narration POV:**

Lilly leaves the door open. Anthony is surprised at her arrival, because he also locked the door before daring attempting an act with Ian. Ian is surprised by the same thing, but that wasn't his concerned, but the fact that he heard Anthony loved him… well, what else could he expect?

Anthony was the first one to walk towards the door, but before he went out, Ian quickly grabbed his hand. "You… love me? Are you gay Anthony?" Anthony turns his head to Ian. Anthony obviously expected Ian to "become" gay, but by the tone of Ian's voice, it didn't seem so at all. "Umm, forget that I said that." "Why? I mean, I thought we were only going to joke about do a gay sex scene until we actually did it." "Ian, I'm tired, let's not talk about this." "Humph, okay Ant." Ian releases his hand, and goes out. They both feel extremely awkward, once Ian closed the door outside from the closet. Before they leave from the actual party, that everyone basically started leaving from, Ian whispered in Anthony's ear. "Don't worry about being gay. I love you too."

Author's note: I can't believe this took me 7/8 hours to write. (well, three the first day, three the second, 1 or 2 hours to revise) And the first half was so corny, but I'm too lazy to renovate that part. :P Anyway, PLEASE **COMMENT/RATE** if you like or didn't like it/can give me advice/etc. :)


End file.
